Cheirosa Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: como ela poderia deixar ele em tal estado? tudo bem que ele nao entendia o amor completamente, mas ela o estava deixando maluco


**Cheirosa.**

**Roberto Carlos.**

Como aquela garota poderia o deixar assim, em tal estado que ele não sabia onde estava, de uma forma ele amava o jeito dela, ela o protegia, ela o amava de tal forma que ele não conseguiria explicar, mas aquela noite tinha sido diferente, ela usava um perfume diferente, um aroma meio adocicado, que ele não conseguia definir, mas que tinha despertado algo dentro dele, no começo ele ficou com medo daquele sentimento volumoso que apertava seu peito, mas ao ver os olhos cor de mel que ela tinha e aquele sorriso que ela guardava apenas para ele, ele não resistiu e se entregou aquele amor avassalador.

-Você me deixa louco Gina Weasley –ele fala em um sussurro rouco, ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Você não viu nada amor –e derrepente ela some em um flash de luz, mas ele sabia muito bem para onde ela tinha ido e desaparece atrás dela.

**Por que você tá tão cheirosa desse jeito  
Parece que saiu do banho pra me ver  
Você sabe que toda a causa tem efeito  
Eu tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer  
Cheirosa  
Cheirosa.**

Gina nem teve tempo para sorrir maliciosa quando ele apareceu atrás dela, tudo o que ela sentiu foi o doce sabor dos lábios dele quando ele a puxou para um dos beijos mais apaixonados que ela já tinha experimentado, a mente dele rodou, suas pernas pareciam tremer diante de tanto amor que aquele garoto irradiava, derrepente ele se afastou um pouco dela e a encarou, ela sentia aquelas esmeraldas penetrarem a alma dela, ela poderia facilmente se perder naquele mar verde esmeralda, ele se aproxima dela e fala em um sussurro.

-Você e linda, Gina Weasley –com uma onda de mão as roupas deles são banidas, ele a beija delicadamente no pescoço a fazendo estremecer, os dois continuavam a se beijar e nem sabiam para onde caminhavam, mas logo eles se encontravam na cama, cada um parecia explorar cada curva do corpo do outro, Gina poderia sentir uma onda de magia percorrer a pele dela a cada toque de Harry, era uma experiência única para ela –Eu te amo Gina –ela ouviu ele falar de uma forma tal delicada e carinhosa que a fez beijá-lo com todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

**Meu bem isso não se faz com quem trabalha  
E já vai sair pra cumprir seu dever  
Esse perfume a cabeça me embaralha  
De terno e gravata o que é que eu vou fazer  
Cheirosa  
Cheirosa.**

O tempo não era nada, as pessoas procurando eles não significava nada, tudo o que importava para aquele casal era estar nos braços um do outro, o amor deles não era apenas contato físico, nunca tinha sido, era uma coisa mágica, única para os dois, era como se a cada noite em que eles se amavam, era como se a alma deles se completassem cada vez mais, como se não apenas os corpos, mas o amor deles se fundissem, Gina levanta seus olhos para encarar o homem que ela amava, ele parecia tão tranqüilo quando dormia, ela poderia sentir o poder dele, era maior que qualquer bruxo que ela já tinha visto, mas ele ainda mantinha o mesmo ar de timidez que ela veio a amar, embora ele fosse um bruxo poderosos, ele nunca acharia isso.

-Você esta me encarando –ela quase se assusta ao ver ele falar com os olhos fechados, ele se inclina e beija o pescoço dela lhe fazendo estremecer –Por que você tem que cheirar tão bem? Assim eu não quero ir embora dessa cama nunca –ela apenas sorri e volta a beijá-lo.

**Me beija, me abraça  
Perfuma também minha roupa  
E fica no ar que eu respiro  
E então não dá outra  
Eu volto pra casa mais cedo  
E que coisa gostosa  
Dos pés a cabeça você vive sempre cheirosa.**

Os beijos voltaram a se intensificar, Harry não sabia que perfume ela estava usando, mas ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la, ele queria sentir o corpo dela junto ao dele, sentir o amor que ele tinha no peito ir para o coração dela, para ela sentir tudo o que ele sente desde quando a beijou pela primeira vez, no começo ele não entendia o que era o verdadeiro amor, mas aqueles anos que ele tinha passado ao lado dela, tinha demonstrado o intenso amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, Harry poderia ser o garoto mais elegível e rico do mundo bruxo, poderia ter mil mulheres se jogando aos seus pés, mas aquela ruiva tinha o coração dele, tinha todo o amor que ele sentia, Gina se aconchega nos braços dele e ele fica horas acariciando os cabelos dela, a luz da lareira fazia o cabelo ruivo dela parecer mais vivo, um vermelho bem intenso, como chamas vivas, ele sorria, adorava ficar assim, horas com ela deitada em seus braços acariciando os cabelos dela, ele se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Você e especial para mim Gina Weasley, você tem todo o meu amor... Toda a minha alma –ele beija delicadamente a testa dela e volta a acariciar aqueles sedosos cabelos ruivos.

**Ai, ai, ai que coisa louca  
É de dar água na boca  
Seu perfume meu amor  
Que coisa gostosa  
Que vem de você minha flor  
Cheirosa  
Cheirosa.**

-Meu irmão vai te matar –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que ela vê o namorado ainda abraçado a ela na mansão Potter, mas ela mesma se aconchega mais nos braços dele, ele sorri mais e fala.

-E culpa sua termos fugido da escola e vindo para o nosso refugio –ela arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Culpa minha? Eu não me lembro de ter forçado você a nada ontem Sr Potter –ele sorri a puxa para seus braços e fala em um sussurro.

-Não era eu que estava usando um perfume afrodisíaco que deixou a pessoa que ama em tal estado que não poderia pensar –ele beija o pescoço dela e fala –E ainda tem algum aqui... –ele beija o pescoço dela –Então... Não estou responsável pelos meus atos –ela ronrona para ele e fala em uma voz sedutora.

-Verdade? E quais são estes atos Sr Potter? –ele sorri e a puxa para mais um beijo.

Mentalmente, Gina agradecia por aquele dia ser um sábado.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE AMO DEMAIS.RSRS MINHA LINDA SCHEILA POTTER.. A MINHA LINDINHA QUE ANUNCIO.. ESTA ESPERANDO O MEU NOVO SOBRINHO,RSRSRS ALEM DA LINDA ISA. ELA VAI TER MAIS UM..RSRS PARABEEEEEEEENS LINDA.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA SONG.RSRS**


End file.
